


Sooner rather than Later

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: Deputy (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, episode s01e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: A quick addition to the end scene of episode 6. Bishop and Minnick have a conversation.
Relationships: Brianna Bishop/Genevieve (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sooner rather than Later

They wake up before Genevieve, and leave their girlfriend to sleep peacefully as they set about their day. It doesn’t take them long to be out of the door. Most of the time they spend getting ready is devoted to styling their fringe, their clothes already ironed and set out ready the night before.  
  
It’s not until they're in the car on her way to pick up the sheriff that they remember the date. They pull up outside their boss’ house, and as they wait for him to emerge, they send a quick text to Genevieve, and makes a note to buy some flowers on their way home later. Eventually, Bill emerges, two breakfast burritos wrapped in foil in one hand. If there’s one thing Bishop prefers about working for Bill rather than Bradford, it’s the free breakfasts.  
  
*************

“You look miserable.”

Bishop looks up from their phone, gaze settling on the unusually gentle features of Charlie Minnick, surprised at the lack of stern glare that so many younger deputies know to expect from her.

“I’m just tired,” Bishop lies easily. “It’s been a long day.”

Charlie huffs with amusement. “You can say that again.”

They clink their drinks together, taking a sip in unison. A few feet away, Cade is busy regaling the others with an outlandish story that he almost certainly made up just to get Maggie laughing. Bishop lets themself get lost in the distraction for a moment before there’s a hand on her shoulder.

  
“C’mon. While they’re all distracted.”

Bishop follows Minnick outside quietly, glancing over their shoulder to make sure no one pays attention. It’s not like her to be anxious, but neither do they want to broadcast to all their colleagues and their families their personal problems. The air outside is mild, a light breeze brushing against their arms.

“Okay, something is clearly up with you, Bishop,” Minnick starts, tone firm but not accusatory. “You want to get something off your chest? You know I’m here if you ever need a friend.”

She tries not to glance at the pendant hanging around Minnick’s neck, wondering if talking about relationship problems to the woman who recently lost her lover is really a good idea.

“Today has been… rough,” they settle for. It’s not a lie in the slightest, and she hopes that Minnick will drop the questions if she seems reluctant enough.

“Uh huh. Except I’ve noticed that you’ve looked particularly moody these past few days when you think no one is looking.” Minnick folds her arms, and her expression reminds Bishop of one of their old high school teachers. It makes them give in far too soon.

“Genevieve and I had an argument a while back and we’ve not been fighting but… we’ve not exactly resolved things either,” Bishop admits. “And then I texted her this morning because it’s Valentine’s day, and I was hoping to do something nice tonight but then everything happened and I managed to get her a flower but she wasn’t in when I went to get changed before coming here.” They pause awkwardly. “See? It’s nothing.”

“Well I was wondering where your girlfriend was,” Minnick comments after a few moments. “And I’m sorry you’re having some problems with your relationship. But you love this girl, right?”

“Of course I do,” Bishop replies instantly.

“Then you better go make things up with her sooner rather than later,” Minnick says. What she doesn’t say is _because later isn’t always guaranteed,_ but Bishop gets the message anyway. Admittedly, making amends with Genevieve is likely to be easier said than done, and it’s not like she can go into any detail about the root of the issue. Or rather issues. Sure there’s the whole _leaving the past behind_ thing but then there’s the _I don’t think I’m a woman_ thing that they haven’t found the words yet to tell anyone about. Nevertheless, speaking about their problem, even if only a little, and only one of many, makes them feel a little bit more optimistic about the situation.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Ugh. Don’t call me that, it makes me feel old.”

A cheeky grin forces its way out of Bishop. “Of course, sorry Ma’am.”

Minnick shakes her head, and laughing quietly, she leads the way back into the house. Bishop follows behind, a little shocked to be immediately dragged over to join the others on the couch. It’s a tight squeeze, Joseph’s elbow digging into their side as Minnick balances on the arm of the couch to her left. Despite the physical discomfort, they find themself enjoying the rest of the night. They can’t deny that they’d be happier if Genevieve had joined them, or even just _replied to the damn text,_ but it’s hard not to smile at the sight of the Hollister family curled up together. It’s an odd feeling, knowing that just two months ago they hadn’t even met Bill, and yet now they’ve been invited along with those closest to the family to share in this moment. Absently, they go to check her phone again, frowning at the lack of response, and then they’re looking at their empty hand, blinking in surprise and turning to see Minnick holding it hostage.

“What happened to sooner?” Bishop murmurs quietly.

“It’s no reason to forget about the now,” Minnick shoots back. “This might not be the Valentine’s day you were hoping for, but you’re still with people who care about you. Focus on that.”

Bishop can’t help themself. “Yes Ma’am.”

Minnick cuffs her around the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fam!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope I did Minnick's character justice- trying to find the line between 'tough' and 'love' is hard, and it's not like we've seen too much of the dynamic between Minnick and Bishop yet. I just love both characters and that little side-hug they do in this episode inspired the whole fic. I also ended up editing it a bit after the coming out scene in one of the later episodes (which frankly, gave me life), which is why it's taken so long for me to get around to uploading this even though I started it the day after episode 6 aired.


End file.
